


Dancing Queen

by bluecathat



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: dance dance destruction, meme team hidden block dance off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecathat/pseuds/bluecathat
Summary: An afternoon at the arcade turns into a battle for honor, food, and dat boi





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew I'd be writing self insert stuff 030 I usually draw that kind of stuff lol

Blue grinned, keeping one hand in her pocket where she kept her stash of quarters. Sucks that Aria couldn’t come, but she’s got homework. Of course, Blue’s got it too, but eeeh that could be done later. She had resigned to no sleep anyways. But, for now, it’s time for debauchery and fun!

When she arrived, it was dinging with shooting sounds and coins clinking. She could see some other people from school already knee deep in arcading. Occasionally a scream of anguish could be heard and Blue was at least 95% positive that it was from fighting games and not the torture dungeon rumored to be behind the old out of order Ticken game.

Today, though, none of the games at the entrance particularly interested her. She shot a glare at a seemingly innocuous claw machine, then another for good measure. She had been aiming for a cowdog pillow, but ended up catching a bag with a little frog pin, which was now pinned on her vest. She calls it Disappointment. She walked on inside to the louder games, placed there to not disturb any of the mall-goers. Phrases of “You did it!”s and “Eh, not bad”s rang out as she casually browsed the games. She started going towards a hammer game before her eyes happened to land on a game set on a stage, completely empty. 

“No way! No queue for Grand Dancing Central?” Blue made a detour straight to it and pulled out the sufficient quarters. As she moved to insert the quarters, her hands brushed with another hand. She screeched in surprise and jumped far away from the hand. The body the hand belonged to yelped as well and jumped back.

As her heart calmed down from the years lost in that fright, she looked at the body. Well not the body, more the head. She sees a yellow varsity jacket (Hidden Block her mind says), nicely styled hair (how many cans of hair gel, her mind asks), and glasses (nerd, her mind says). She could see he was scrutinizing her just as much. She struck a pose. “See anything you like?”

“Yeah, that frog pin, where did you get it?”

“Pin?” She asked before finally remembering the pin on her vest. “Got it as a consolation prize at the claw machine from hell at the front. I call it Disappointment.”

“Ohoh~” The boy’s glasses glinted. “A Meme Team member who doesn’t know the frog? How sad.”

“E-excuse me?” Now that she looked at him more carefully, he looked kind of familiar.

He pointed at her. “That’s the limited edition Dank Frog pin depicting the Boi! Super rare because it has the unicycle in it!” She looked down. Huh, so it does. “Hey, if you don’t want it, how about you give it to me?”

Blue looked at the pin. Then she looked at him. At the pin again. “Nah. I think this belongs with the Meme Team.” Wow, Disappointment is going up ranks.

The boy pouted. “Oh come on!” His eyes traveled up to Grand Dancing Central and he grinned. “How about we dance for it?”

“Uuuh, why?” Blue raised her eyebrow at the idea.

“Well, you’re going to be playing it anyways. I’m going to be playing it anyways. Why not?”

“True…” Blue hummed to herself. “Ok, we’ll play for the pin.”

The boy pumped his fist in the air.

“But.”

The boy’s fist went straight down.

“If I win, you buy me food.”

“Whaat?” He moaned. “Why?”

“Well, I don’t win anything if I win, while you win the pin if you win. You should have some stake in this as well!” Blue crossed her arms and stared him down.

He pushed his glasses up and thought for a second. “Deal!”

With that the two inserted their coins into the machine. Sensing stuff was going down, Blue shed off her vest and meme team jacket. Pulling out a barrette, she pulled her hair halfway up to keep stray hairs out of her face. She could see the boy had taken his jacket off too and popped his collar up.

To keep it fair, they randomized the setlist on the hardest difficulty.

As the first song started up, the boy turned to Blue. “Ready to rock it, baby?” The boy finger gunned at her.

“Only if you’re ready roll with the results, babe,” Blue double finger gunned back.

The first song was painstakingly slow. Whoever thought that putting classical music in a hip-hop themed dancing game must have never danced to a beat before. Despite that, Blue kept her focus on the game, hitting each move perfectly. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the boy nailing the moves as well, even adding flairs to his moves as well. The song ended with Blue trailing behind by a couple hundred points.

“Wow, you’re actually somewhat close to my score, damn,” the boy commented, looking at the scores.

“Better enjoy that point gap, buddy, cause it’s going to close pretty fast,” Blue grinned. She was having a blast. This game was really only fun when you play with others otherwise you look like you’re just showing off. What a thrill!

The next song was a couple song, from a musical, probably added in the game for the laughs. By this time a small crowd had gathered to watch. It turned ridiculous, as Blue played the manly man and the boy played the flaunty woman. As he flicked his hips Blue couldn’t help but let out a laugh as she pulled an imaginary comb through her hair. Pointwise, it was close, but the boy faltered when the girl jumped in the boy’s arms. Blue reached out her arms expectantly.

“Come on, doll,” she said with a grin, remembering it to be a line from the musical it was from. Resigned to his fate, he leaped into her arms, which she caught with ease. A roar of cheers exploded at the feat. Hours of parkour has done her arms well.

Points counted up for this song ended with Blue taking the lead. She grinned at the boy who only pouted.

When the final song played, Blue couldn’t help but groan. It’s that one damn song that wouldn’t stop playing a couple years back back when she was still in Korea. The one that every single tourist seemed to want to dance and blare out. Of course, she knew the dance by heart because of this. Looking at the boy, she could tell that he knew the dance as well and was more enthused by it. The song went on and the two were dancing out more and more, becoming more flamboyant to show off. The crowd started to clap along, some even dancing along.

Finally the song ended and they collapsed from the exhaustion. The crowd dispersed, save for a few who waited to play next. Blue and the boy looked at the screen with bated breath for the results. When they came up the boy hung his head back. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“A tie?!” Blue exclaimed in shock.

They both stared at the screen in silence. Finally Blue broke the silence. “So, what now?”

“Uuuh I guess either both of us win or both of us lose?”

“Huh.” Blue got up and extended her hand for the boy. The boy stared at it. “What, never seen a hand before?”

“Of course, not one that belonged to someone who was so close to beating me though,” he took the hand and she pulled him up. They got off the stage for the next players. “I don’t think I would have expected those kind of moves from you, Blue. I mean, I knew you had moves, but I didn’t realize those kind of moves too!”

Blue stared at him. Squinted. “Yes. I do have the moves like a jaeger.” She looked closer. Away from the heat of the moment, he did look very familiar.

Not noticing the scrutinizing, he continued. “I mean, I’ve seen you scale the wall and climbed through the window when you were late for class and jumped out onto the tree outside when it’s Taco Tuesday to beat the lunch rush, but man who knew that you’d be able to boogie down like that!”

He’s in the same class? Hmmm… “AAh!” Blue shouted and pointed at him, “You’re the guy who sits at the front of the class!”

“You just realized?” He said, deadpanned.

“What can I say, I’ve got the face permanence of a goldfish,” she puffed out her cheeks and stuck her hands on them like fins.

“I see,” he laughed. “Now, do you remember my name?” Seeing the blank look on her face, he sighed. “It’s Wa- my name is Wallid.”

“Oooh… Like Wally with a D,” Blue connected the dots.

“Sure got a D, if you know what I mean,” Wallid joked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ew, lol, save that for the Blipper fans,” Blue stuck her tongue out. The two laughed. “Yo, how about we go get pretzels? I’m starved!”

“Do I have to pay?” Wallid asked.

“Naw, I’ll pay for my own.” The two picked up their articles of clothing, left the arcade and headed to Wetzel’s Pretzels, where they both got pretzels.

“This coming tournament’s going to be Meme Team’s first tournament, right?” Wallid asked, dunking his pretzel into the pizza sauce.

“Yup, pretty excited about it! We’ve been practicing super hard for it, wouldn’t want to participate without at least one win under our belt!” Blue licked the sugar off her fingers after chowing down the last bites of her pretzel.

Wallid took a bite. “Hey, if that last game means anything, it means that you guys will probably be pretty hard opponents.”

“You better believe it.”

“You better practice hard cause I’m not going to let there be another tie between the two of us at the tournament!”

Blue stared at Wallid. “What?”

He tilted his head. “You know, for dance?”

“Oooh, no no no,” Blue waved her hands, “I’m not doing dance this year.”

“You’re not?”

“Nah, bro, I’m barely third best in the team. You’re probably facing off against Reiko or Kira, those two really get the big points when we play these dance games. I merely like playing dancing games cause they’re fun!”

“Oh…” Wallid looked disappointed and slightly terrified.

She patted him on the back. “Hey don’t worry, I’ll tell them to take it easy on you and I’m always game for a round if you ever want to challenge me!”

“I can’t tell if you’re being nice or being condescending.”

“Yes.”

As they finished their pretzels, Blue got a text message from Aria.

_Blue, studying for tomorrow’s test and couldn’t find ch13 notes, can i borrow yours?_

Blue looked at Wallid. “We… had a test? Tomorrow?”

“... Yes?” He raised his eyebrow at her.

“Oh.” Blue got up and turned around.

“OKITWASGREATNEARLYWRECKINGYOUATGRANDDANCECENTRALBUTIFORGOTABOUTTHETESTANDSOIMUSTGOANDSUFFERSEEYOUTOMORROW!” Blue dashed away towards the train station, leaving a very confused Wallid..


End file.
